Heroes
by Queen-Cocaine
Summary: On the eve of the anniversary of Max's death. The shadowhunters decide to fight evil a different way. Cape's optional. M/A J/C implied I/S  Rated for language and ass-kicking.


_**I think I've had this idea in my mind ever since I watched the movie **_**Kick Ass**_**. Which is now on my list of all time favourite movies. Seriously. **_

* * *

S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S

* * *

Alec Lightwood didn't think he'd even been as uncomfortable as he was at that moment. Especially around the crotch area.

He sucked in his stomach as far as he could and painfully zipped up the last of the suit. For someone who was used to wearing ill-fitting sweaters, the switch to cat-suit felt like his whole body had been stuck in a rubber tube. Also it was so _shiny_. He couldn't imagine how Magnus could stand to wear this sort of thing all the time.

With a sinking feeling of dreaded anticipation he turned to face the mirror. This was harder than it seemed as the suit seemed to clamp down on his body, making his usually free movements stilted. Also it made a loud squeaking noise whenever he moved like the sound of plastic bubbles scraping together.

The figure in the mirror wasn't one he recognised right away. He was used to seeing himself draped in layers of black clothing and the sudden absence of that made him seem somewhat smaller than he usually did. The cat suit outlined his whole body and while he was by no means out of shape, the sudden exposure of his body's lines and curves made Alec feel even more self-conscious. He didn't even like looking at himself naked.

His hair, usually falling around his face in an attempt to hide from the world, was now gelled out and away from his head like some sort of anime character. This was courtesy of Isabelle of course. With that and the blackened circles painted around his eyes, he thought he looked rather like Magnus. Minus the glitter of course.

Now for the finishing touch. Alec picked up the small black domino mask and pushed it onto his face. He'd applied a type of adhesive usually used for applying face noses or moustaches to the back of the mask to make it stick. He looked at the finished result in the mirror.

The mask really made a difference. Now, instead of plain Alec, he looked like someone else. Someone more mysterious. Someone confident. A real superhero.

"Well Max," He gave his reflection a grim smile. "Here's to you, kid."

- S -

He met Isabelle in the enormous cathedral foyer. She was wearing what he thought he recognised as one of her swim suits. A white one-piece that had large pieces cut out of it. Alec personally didn't see the point of wearing a one-piece if you were just going to cut the shape of a bikini out of it.

She'd put on a pair of thigh-high latex black boots with her customary 'nothing less than seven inches' heels. From somewhere in her immense closet she'd found matching long black gloves. She had also procured from somewhere a long crimson cape which she was wearing pinned over her shoulders and a plastic tiara that he was sure he'd seen on Wonder Woman. Her customary gold whip was coiled around her waist.

"Alec! You look amazing!" She called as he approached.

"Thanks." Alec blushed. "You don't look so bad yourself. Where'd you get the tiara?"

Isabelle fingered the gold plastic reverently. "Max got it on the back of one of his comic things. I thought it looked cool and he gave it to me. It's been sitting in my jewellery box for about two years." She paused and suddenly looked teary. "It's hard to believe it's been a year since..."

Alec put what he hoped was a comforting hand on her shoulder. It seemed to make her feel better anyway. She sniffed and pulled away. "Where is Jace?" She demanded looking around as if he'd suddenly leap out at them.

Which, of course, is exactly what he did.

"Dun da da da!" Jace posed heroically in the doorway, his hands on his hips and his chest pushed out. He was wearing a blue body suit with red underwear on the outside and a large S on the front. His bright red cape billowed out from behind him.

"Is that a _Superman_ costume?" Isabella looked like she wanted to burst out laughing.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "...is that an inflatable six-pack?" He wanted to know.

Jace looked down at the padded stomach of the costume and prodded one of the abs experimentally. It sprung back up as soon as he took his finger away. There was matching large padded biceps on the sleeves of the costume.

Isabelle smirked. "What's wrong Jace? Didn't think your own was impressive enough."

Jace snorted. "Hardly. This was the only one they had in the store. And I'll have you know; at least 75% of this muscle is au natural. Any other complaints."

Alec's eyes flicked to his slicked back golden hair. "Superman's not blonde." He pointed out.

Jace looked horrified. "As if I would befoul the brilliance of my natural hair colour with dye!" He petted the strands gently as if to reassume them.

"When's Clary getting here?" Isabelle wanted to know.

Jace shrugged. "She's not. She called earlier and said she's sick. I guess it's just three amigos tonight. Together again. I'm starting to feel nostalgic."

"That's such a pity." Isabelle looked put-out. "She would have made a great Batgirl."

"Yeah, the mundane – I mean, the _vampire_ is looking after her." Jace looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth. "If he so much as takes a swig I'm going to stake him."

Isabelle looked furious. "If you stake him then I'll use my whip to cut your balls off and make you watch as you eat them. Then I'll cut open your intestine and–"

"So if Clary's not coming, then what are we going to do now?" Alec interrupted. "She's the one with all the superhero movies we were going to watch."

Isabelle and Jace looked pensive. Then both exchanged glances and identical smirks came over their faces. Alec felt a distinct sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I suppose we'll have to do the same thing we do every night." Jace said with fake nonchalance. "Go out and kill some demons."

Alec frowned. "But it took me ages to get into this suit thing. I don't even know how I'm going to get out of it."

"Just ask Magnus," Jace suggested. "I'm sure he has tons of practise snapping you out of your clothes." He sniggered as Alec turned red.

"That's not what we meant anyway," Isabelle clarified. "I mean, how often is it you see real life superheroes roaming the streets?"

Alec frowned. "We're not superheroes."

Isabelle shrugged. "Close enough. We dedicate our lives to fighting evil don't we? We can do things no mundane ever could. Plus we have some wicked costumes. What else is there?"

Alec looked down at the tight fitting shiny leather. "I can't go out like this. I thought we were just going to hang around here...where no one can see us."

Jace waved a hand casually. "You're wearing a mask. And who are you going to see that you know? It's not like you're the most sociable person around. Besides," He poked his stomach again. "I want to show off my killer abs."

"Your inflatable abs." Alec muttered. Jace frowned at him and opened his mouth to say something else until Isabelle interrupted.

"Come _on_ Alec." She said in the cajoling voice she used to get her way with him. "We're doing this for Max."

Alec stilled. She'd muttered the magic word. Max. He was the whole reason they were doing this after all. Alec could still remember his little brother with his over-large glasses and small hands always clutching a comic book. He couldn't remember whose idea it was to dress up like superheroes to commemorate Max's first anniversary. He had a sneaking suspicion that it was Clary's.

He took a deep breath. "Alright. Let me get my bow."

- S -

The city of New York was used to odd outfits. The streets were filled with all different types of colours and clothing. But despite that, the three superheroes striding in a line down the pavement, making other's move out of their way as they passed, still garnered a bit of attention.

"It's not Halloween, jackasses!"

"Why didn't we draw an invisibility rune?" Alec wanted to know, looking self-conscious in his butt-hugging outfit.

Isabelle flipped her long hair over her shoulder. "Because the point is to be noticed. What's a little humiliation for the sake of our brother?"

Alec decided he would let her milk the Max card only three more times before putting his foot down. Besides, he hadn't even remembered an instance when Max had EVER asked them to dress up and walk around Manhattan like costumed lunatics.

Jace it seemed was having the time of his life. Every catcall and jeer they got, he responded to with either a wink or a line from his seemingly endless list of superman-themed pick-up lines. ("Did I hit you with my heat vision? Because you are on fire!")

"Nice costume, creep." A blonde woman in a suit called.

Jace wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Wanna see the real reason they call me the Man of Steel?"

The woman snorted. "No thanks. From what I've heard you're 'faster than a speeding bullet'."

"Only when it counts, babe." He called after her. Then he turned to a passing middle-aged man. "'Hey, baby, wanna come back to my fortress of solitude?" The man got a look on his face that was somewhere between frightened and disturbed and hurried off. Jace laughed and started crowd-scanning to find his next victim.

"Could you not make this worse than it already is?" Alec hissed at him.

Jace shrugged. "Hey, I can't help it if my superhero mystique attracts people."

"What do you think Clary will think about this?"

"I don't think Clary will be thinking anything once she gets a look at me in this costume. You know, she's into that sort of thing."

"What sort of thing?" Alec asked, knowing even as he did so that he was going to regret it.

"Role-play." Jace said happily.

"Jace, please stop talking now." Isabelle said, looking as grossed out as Alec felt.

"I can't help it." Jace said, heaving a sigh. "If I'm not properly entertained, my mind wanders off and my mouth with it. So really if you think about it, this is all your fault."

Isabelle punched him in the shoulder in response.

Jace smirked. "Padding." He clarified, pointing to his bulked-up arm.

Isabelle amended herself by punching him in the nose.

"Ah...Fuck." He gasped, grabbing his nose. "Anyone got a stele?"

Alec silently pulled one out and drew an irazte on Jace's face. After a few moments, the bleeding stopped and there was a crunching noise, like someone stepping on cereal, as the cartilage realigned itself. Jace fingered the newly scarred skin on his cheek. "I don't think anyone's ever gotten me in the face before..." He said in wonder.

Isabelle looked a little proud at that. "Thank you." She said graciously.

"That was a cheap shot." Jace warned her. "Don't think it'll happen again."

"Life is a series of cheap shots." Alec reminded him.

Jace snorted. "Maybe for you lesser shadow hunters..."

Isabelle looked outraged. "_Lesser shadow hunters_?" She repeated. Her fingers danced towards the whip coiled at her waist. "Care to repeat that, Wayland?"

Alec decided to intervene before the mundane's realised that the whip at Isabelle's waist wasn't a prop at all. "Aren't we supposed to be hunting? I heard there's a nest of Ravener's not far from here."

"Ravener's? I'm game." Isabelle said, looking fired up. Her whip crackled in response.

"I'm not." Jace said dourly.

Alec nearly cricked his neck from the double-take that caused. He and Isabelle stared in fascinated horror at their adoptive brother. Jace Wayland, back down from a fight? Inconceivable.

Jace shrugged at their sudden attention. "I just feel that since we're dressed up for this special occasion, that maybe we ought to take a turn in our routine."

"What do you intend to do?" Alec wanted to know. "Hand the ravener's some noise-makers and balloons and have a party with them?"

Jace looked like he was almost considering the possibility. But he shook his head. "We're superheroes right? Let's go save some mundane's."

"We're not supposed to meddle in the affairs of the mundane's." Isabelle protested. "All we do is deal with the supernatural part."

"What exactly are you suggesting we do anyway?" Alec asked, feeling more intrigued than he knew he should.

"This is New York isn't it?" Jace spread his arms. "Crime is everywhere you look. We'll find some lady getting mugged or something. It will be fun."

"Fun." Alec repeated. "Not exactly the word I would use."

"Lighten up, Alec." Isabelle slugged her arm around his shoulder. "This could be a laugh. We should start in central park. That's teeming with muggers and would-be rapists."

"We'd be doing a public service." Jace declared.

"Whatever." Alec replied and started in the direction of New York's most famous park.

- S -

"This is a completely waste of time." Alec said after an hour of walking through the dark trees. "We haven't met a single mugger or would-be rapist."

"Oh." Isabelle looked disheartened. "I was sure this place would have some."

"Maybe they're scared?" Jace suggested. "Perhaps they heard I was coming."

"Yes, I'm sure that's it."

"Maybe we could do what we did at Pandemonium that night we met Clary. You know, put me out as bait. I'm sure to attract some creep, especially with the outfit I'm wearing." Isabelle suggested.

"No." Alec said firmly. "There's no way in hell I'm using my baby sister as bait."

"She's got a point..." Jace said slowly.

"Jace!" Alec hissed. "It's not happening. I've...I've already lost one sibling already."

"Oh don't bring Max into this!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Says the girl who's been shamelessly using his name to get her own way all night?" Alec retorted sarcastically. He stifled a shiver. The cat suit may look impenetrable but it had terrible insulation.

"Hey look!" Jace pointed. "There's a seedy old man."

"Jace!" Isabelle looked scandalised. "We are not attacking the homeless just for the hell of it."

Just then a piercing shriek broke the cold silence of the night.

"Jackpot!" Jace looked thrilled.

The three Nephilim made their way quickly and quietly through the trees in the direction of the noise. They noiselessly came to a halt and watched as a man wrestled a struggling young girl down to the ground. Her scream broke off as he shoved one meaty hand over her mouth.

"Shotgun!" Jace whispered.

Alec saw him move quickly out of the corner of his eye into the clearing. The man and his victim didn't notice a thing. Jace cleared his throat. And then again louder. Then man finally looked up.

Jace struck a pose similar to the one he had done in the foyer of the Institute. Arms on hips, chest puffed out. A convenient breeze played up and made his cape flutter behind him.

The man stared, girl forgotten under him.

Jace sent him a devastating smile. "Halt, fiend." He commanded.

Alec thought he might die of embarrassment before realising that he was hidden in a bush and anything Jace said could not at all be associated with him. Beside him Isabelle was hiding her face in her hands in an attempt to stop her giggling.

"And just who the fuck are you supposed to be?" The man asked, still staring at Jace.

"You really are abhorrent in your superhero know-how." Jace looked offended. "Giant S on my chest. Blindingly red underwear worn on the outside...ring any bells?"

"I don't care if you're dressed as Superman, Batman or the fucking tooth fairy. Get the hell out of here before I knock your teeth in."

"Step away from the lady, cease and desist." Jace offered in a surprisingly cordial voice. "Or things are going to get nasty." This was said in a darker tone.

"I'm giving you one more chance, kid."

"Unfortunately, you've just run out of yours. " Jace said before moving so fast that Alec could hardly keep up with it himself.

Jace's hand caught the man under the chin and bodily lifted him off the girl and into a tree behind him. He barely had time to get out a blind jab, which Jace easily blocked, before Jace's second fist smashed into his cheek. Another fist to the gut, an uppercut to dislocate the jaw and a kick to dislodge the kneecap. Jace finished by clapping his hands hard against the man's ears, discombobulating him further and possibly bursting an ear drum. The whole attack was formed smoothly and flowing. The man fell to the ground, groaning in agony.

Jace looked disappointed. "That was easy."

Isabelle burst out of the bushes to give a hand to the girl, sitting shell shocked on the ground. "Who– Who are you people?"

"We're just your neighbourhood superheroes." Isabella replied offhandedly. She pulled the girl to her feet and dusted her off. "Would you like us to walk you home?"

The girl looked like she was terrified at the idea of the three costumed heroes knowing where she lived. "Um, really? That's kind. No. Thanks, but no." She hurried off into the darkness.

"Mundane's," Isabelle shook her head. "They really have no manners."

"That was ridiculously easy." Jace started off into the dark once more. "I hope the next one will be more of a challenge."

"Hey!" Isabelle hurried after him. "You are _not_ hogging all the rescues yourself!"

"It's just because I've got the better costume."

"You have _inflatable biceps_."

"They relate to me better. At least I'm not wearing a swimsuit."

Alec sighed and hurried after the fading sounds of their arguing. He wondered if he could just slip off altogether and go meet up with Magnus. Then he realised that if Magnus ever saw what he was wearing at that moment, he could take it as the go-ahead to reign over all of Alec's fashion choices. The realisation that he could spend the rest of his life in pants as tight as these was a daunting prospect to Alec.

- S -

They ended up rescuing three girls (including the original one again) from would-be rapists in various parts of the city. They also stopped eight would-be muggings, got a cat down from a tree and intervened in a potential gang fight.

- S -

"Who knew mundane's needed so much help?" Isabelle commented as they strolled down the street. Alec wasn't sure where exactly they were, the streets all seemed to blur together after four hours of crime fighting. "Really, if we did this every night, just think of the lives we'd save."

"We do go out every night and save lives, Izzy." Alec reminded her.

"Yeah, from _demons_." Isabelle said the word like it was last-years Manolo Blahnik's. "I'm talking about saving the mundane's from themselves."

"We could make an actual career out of this." Jace looked excited by the prospect.

"How?" Alec asked sardonically. "By charging people after we save them?"

"We could steal the wallets after we kick the bad guy's asses."

"If they're resorting to mugging someone then I doubt they'll have much in them."

Jace was not to be deterred. "We could demand an annual salary from the government in exchange for keeping the streets of New York crime free."

"The Clave already pays us an annual salary to keep the streets of New York demon free."

"Speak for yourself." Isabelle grumbled. "I don't get a proper salary until next year. I can't buy decent shoes on the peanuts I get paid now."

"You don't need any new shoes." Alec told her. "Your room is overflowing as it is."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to live like a monk like _some people_." She stabbed him in the chest with one glove-covered finger. "Just because you have about three looks that you rock..."

"A black sweater in winter, a black t-shirt in summer and Shadowhunter gear for special occasions." Jace listed. Alec swatted at him. Jace forcefully linked his arm through Alec's and began marching him along the street.

Isabelle came up on Alec's other side and casually linked her arm through his. "You would think at least some of Magnus's fashion sense would have rubbed off on him." She said to Jace over Alec's shoulder.

"I'm betting on the fact that every time Magnus sneaks a bit of colour into Alec's wardrobe it turns black on contact." Jace replied.

"I'm standing right here you know." Alec said through gritted teeth.

"We know." Jace told him cheerfully. "It's just that it's more fun talking about you in front of you."

"You make the funniest facial expressions, you know." Isabelle pinched his cheek, Alec slapped her hand away.

"Are we done for the night?" He asked for perhaps the seventeenth time that night.

A fire brigade rushed passed them, sirens blaring and lights flashing. Alec realised his question had just been answered.

"Ooh, we haven't done a fire yet!" Isabelle lit up at the thought. "Come on!" She pulled Alec and Jace along the street in the direction of the fire engines.

- S -

The fire was in an apartment building a block away. After they'd lost sight of the fire engine, it was easy to follow the stench of smoke filling the air. The residents of the building were all huddled outside, sharing blankets and comfort and watching as the remains of their home smouldered in the night.

"Awesome." Breathed Jace. "I want this one!"

Isabelle seized him by the collar before he could rush off. "No! You've had heaps of turns. I think Alec should do this one."

"Me?" Alec said feeling suddenly a tad nauseated.

"Yes, you." Isabelle said firmly. "You haven't saved a single person all night. Besides, me and Jace can't go; we're wearing capes. That's a fire hazard."

"I'm entirely certain this suit is flammable." Alec said desperately.

"No it's not. I checked the label earlier."

"It had a label?" Alec looked dubiously down at the skin-tight suit. He couldn't remember seeing once when he was putting it on and the suit seemed so fitted that it was hard to imagine even a slip of paper could fit between the material and his own skin.

"Yes!" Isabelle said impatiently. "Now go up the fire escape of that building, it's adjacent to the fire. Find some rope and use your bow to shoot it across. Hurry!"

Suddenly overtaken by a sense of urgency, Alec nodded and sprinted to the side of the building she was pointing to, leap to pull the ladder down and began climbing up the rickety fire escape with cat-like grace.

"Just out of interest," Jace spoke up, watching as Alec climbed further and further up the building until he disappeared onto the roof. "Who exactly is he supposed to be rescuing?"

Isabelle looked a little embarrassed. "I guess I got a little ahead of myself. Let's go ask the spectators. Hopefully someone's still stuck in the blaze."

- S -

For the life of him, Alec could not find a single bit of rope.

He looked all around the dingy rooftop and there was not a single piece to be found. The doorway to the building was locked from the inside and he knew he couldn't face going back down the fire escape. Jace and Isabelle would never let him hear the end of it if he gave up so easily.

He stood tentatively on the edge of the roof and measured the distance between the building he was on and the one on fire. The gap couldn't be more than sixteen feet across and yet it looked like a mile. The people below looked like ants to him, despite the fact that he was only five stories up and the smoke was clogging the air, making him feel a little choked.

He knew that no average person could jump a gap like that, but then again, he wasn't an average person. He was a Shadowhunter. He was stronger, faster and more agile than any mundane could ever hope to be. If Jace could jump the height of the Institute's ceiling from within a cramped prison then he could certainly jump across a building gap with a running start.

But then again, Jace had angel blood. So did he but his was much more diluted. He doubted there was more than a drop in his whole body. But that drop would be the drop that carried him across the gap.

Alec steeled himself and walked slowly to the opposite end of the rooftop. He took a deep breath and started a full sprint across the roof and towards the gap. He was five feet from the gap before terror took him and he tried to halt his passage. He skidded on the concrete and almost fell over the edge before he caught himself.

"Fuck!"

How he wished he had a fearless rune right about now. But it was Clary who had drawn it on him the first time and he hadn't used one since. Also he hadn't memorised it and had no wish to draw it from memory. He didn't know what the consequences were for messing up a rune like that and didn't particularly want to find out.

He would have to do this from his own reserves of courage. The same courage that propelled him to kiss Magnus in front of the entire clave one year ago. It was that memory and that memory alone that propelled him to start running again and not to stop until he was suddenly running through air and he could hear the crowd belong him murmur and gasp and somewhere beneath him, Isabelle was cheering his name. The he hit concrete again, much hotter concrete than before and he automatically pulled himself into a roll. When he sat up, he was on the other side.

Alec took a moment to almost shit himself with relief before he was on his feet and kicking down the door to the inferno. Though why that hadn't occurred to him on the other building when he was looking for rope was beyond him. The doorway released a wave of boiling air and smoke.

Alec took a deep breath and ran inside. The inside was even hotter and the air was cloudy and filled with smoke. Alec could hardly breathe. He ran to the first door, choking and spluttering. "Hello?" The apartment was empty save for the fire, chewing its way through the inhabitant's belongings. Alec ducked lower to try and avoid the worst of the smoke and tried the next one.

- S -

Jace and Isabelle watched the burning building with a bored kind of interest. Alec was taking a long time and while they weren't projecting any kind of fear, internally was a different story.

"If he's not out in the next minute, I'm coming in there after him." Jace said decidedly.

"Something's wrong." Isabelle pulled off one of her gloves in order to start chewing on a fingernail. "I know it."

Then the building gave a groan and the top three stories collapsed. Isabelle screamed and flung herself toward the blazing wreck. Jace seized her by the waist before she could enter. "I knew this was a stupid idea." She sobbed. "Why the hell did we talk him into going in there?"

For once in his life Jace said nothing.

Smoke was pouring out of the entryway and Jace kept searching it, hoping to find a shadow or emerging figure. Barely half a minute passed before one of the windows on the first floor shattered and a blanket covered figure fell out to the ground. Onlookers screamed and Jace and Isabelle sprinted towards the figure who was picking himself painfully off the ground.

"Alec!" Isabelle threw her arms around his neck in a death grip.

Alec choked. "Can't. Breathe. Izzy."

Sheepishly she loosed her hold. Jace clapped him hard on the shoulder. "Nice one Alec; knew you were fine all along."

Alec shook off a couple of paramedics who had rushed over and insisted that he come back to the waiting ambulance. "I'm fine." He told them. "Really." He pulled Jace and Isabelle over to a secluded bit of street, a little bit away from the gossiping and shocked crowd.

"I couldn't find anyone." He confessed. "I looked everywhere and then the roof came down and–"

"Yeah, we asked around but apparently everyone was all here and accounted for." Jace admitted.

Alec clapped a hand to his forehead. "And you couldn't have mentioned this before I went into the burning building?"

Isabelle had her attention caught by a head that was towering over the vast majority of the crowd. A very familiar, very glittery head. "No. Freaking. Way. It's Magnus! What's he doing here?"

Alec and Jace looked up in confusion. Upon seeing his boyfriend Alec felt a sense of relief, then horror as he remembered exactly what it was he was wearing. "Iz, shuttup." He hissed but Isabelle ignored him.

"Magnus! MAGNUS BANE! Over here!" She called. Alec attempted to hide behind Jace but it was too late, they had already caught the attention of the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Magnus weaved his way quickly through the crowds, outright shoving when people didn't move fast enough. He strode over to the costumed Shadowhunter's, his glittery grey trench coat, fluttering around his feet. "

My, my if it isn't my favourite little Nephilim. And who are you motley bunch supposed to be?" He purred, his eyes sliding over Alec's costume in a way that made him feel both uncomfortable and aroused. But mostly uncomfortable. The suit was really tight.

"Hello darling," He smiled at Alec and bent down for a kiss. "That looks familiar."

"I took it from your wardrobe. You said I could borrow anything from there" Alec said defensively.

"So I did. Never actually thought you'd take me up on my offer though."

"What are you even doing here?" Isabelle interrupted, giving him a large hug.

"I was in the neighbourhood. Making a house call. Saw the commotion." Magnus gave her a once over as well. "I _adore_ your costume, hot-pants. A little bit of Wonder Woman, a little bit of sex kitten. Love it!"

Isabelle beamed. "Thanks! We're commemorating Max. It's been a year since, well...you know. He always loved superheroes so we decided to do it his way."

"We've been busting crime all over the city." Jace butted in.

"I know." Magnus said and made an iPhone appear from somewhere. "It's already all over the news." He fiddled with it for a second and a newscast began playing. "..._and in other news, a trio of costumed vigilantes took to the streets of New York late last night to wage a battle against the city's crime..."_

"That was fast." Jace commented. "We only finished our superhero work about forty-five minutes ago."

"Yes, well, that's what we call 'hot off the press'." Magnus made the phone disappear again. "Now is the costumed fun over or can I still join in?"

"Go ahead. I dare you to outshine me." Isabelle smirked.

"With pleasure, darling." Magnus snapped his finger and immediately his already flashy clothing was replaced with an overly glittery, over sexualised Zorro costume. "_Olé_, bitch_."_

Alec muttered. "If you can do that with a snap of your finger, why does it take you so long to get dressed in the morning?"

Magnus smiled down at him. "I'm so sorry honey. The noise from the fire, I can't hear a thing you're saying."

Alec snorted in response.

"And I must say darling," Magnus continued. "I'm not sure what you were doing running into a fire in that suit. That material could have gone up like a Chinese firework."

Alec rounded on his sister. "You said it wasn't flammable! You said you checked the label!"

Isabelle shrugged. "So I lied. It's no big deal. You had fun."

"I almost died!" Alec snarled.

"But you didn't. So I'm not sure what you're going on about." Isabelle signed. "Honestly Alec, you're so high-strung."

"I can loosen you up." Magnus whispered in his ear. Alec shivered, his face turning red. "We can ditch them and go back to mine if you like?"

Jace laughed suddenly. "Oh man, I can't wait till we do _Naruto _next year."

* * *

_**Honestly, I couldn't think of a good way to end it. I had already thought of the ending 'Naruto' line and at this point I'm a little tired. Probably should have used the time I took to write this to study for my test in two days. Ah well. Sorry if my characterisation of Jace is terrible. I'm a big fan of Alec and am used to reading fanfics where he is central. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it. **_

_**Dasvidaniya!**_

_**Love Queen Cocaine**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
